


Grief Was Her Identity

by furiouslygone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Love, characters and tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: Grief embraced her even when she didn't want its touch. It would pull her under the waves into darkness and force her to accept her reality. In truth, grief was Wanda Maximoff's identity.A story of grief and healing through Wanda Maximoff's life.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Grief Was Her Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LosZaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosZaros/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda embraced her opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a poetry writer, and I decided I wanted to include some of its themes in this story. Not all chapters will be like this, but to describe Wanda's emotions, I'm starting to like it.
> 
> This chapter, in particular, I would like to call the Introduction, as there will be more dialogue and focus on Wanda and Vision's friendship -> relationship while Wanda deals with grief.

_"But what is grief, if not love persevering?"_

Vision's kind and generous words made Wanda appreciate life more than she had the previous day. She hadn't felt so heavy with the burden of grief on her back ever since her new synthezoid friend had made her pain his own by slowly pulling out the shards, one by one, from her troubled heart so that she would have the time to heal thoroughly and delicately without her bleeding to death. In time, he became so well accurate about human grief that she would have thought he was a licensed therapist. Her trust for him overwhelmed her to the point where she felt his support more than her grief.

Yet, Vision continued to reassure her that grief truly isn't a bad thing. It should be embraced, praised even. It was a healthy habit to not rush grief into a closet of memories, slowly pouring its way out until the pressure builds too much and it bursts, breaking one's entire being.

It was good to just feel.

Wanda wasn't sure how to feel. Until ten years old, her only support system, the bars holding her up, were her parents. It ended in a blast, a blaze of grief swarmed her heart like a heat she had never felt before. It was a shock, a delayed reaction to the bombing. But after a rescue team that pulled her and her brother into a sense of safety, then came the tsunami of grief. How was she supposed to follow her immature feelings with no one to guide her? An orphanage? A blind belief that the people who took her into the overcrowded home had the mind of a parent? A sense of kindness or a gentle, motherly attitude towards the hundreds of children who needed a guide? Her only support system was another human with an immature sense of emotion which was, of course, her brother.

He bit the bullet of grief for her, so why couldn't she endure the bullets of Ultron for him?

Wanda cried. She cried out her grief. The waves pulling her into darkness were settling into the shoreline now as calming waves that wash over the sand of her mind. She used breathing techniques to calm her nerves after she realized her mental capacity for grief was too tender to cry more. The wind of the ceiling fan gave the spots of her skin which were streaked with tears a feeling of coldness.

It's when she felt a warm, smooth hand on her shoulder that she fully relaxed. That hand belonged to who they call Grief. A smile crept over her face. It wasn't a numb feeling per se, but a sense of peace that she felt. She let herself feel and come to terms with her grief. She made an alliance with it, showed it kindness and mercy, not fighting the threat, but embracing its activity. She prided herself in her achievement, not letting grief drown her, but swimming to the floor with it. 

She chose not to fight and embraced her opponent.

When she opened her eyes, Vision was sitting across from her, his posture small and meek, allowing her to finish her meditation. "You accepted your grief," he began. "What does it feel like?"

Wiping the remains of her grief, the stains of tears on her cheeks, she replied, "It feels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later chapters will be longer than this, >2,000 words per chapter hopefully. I wanted to give you all a taste. :)
> 
> Have a great week!


End file.
